Heterophasic olefin polymer materials have been widely used in various applications, such as film, sheets and other shaped articles, because of their excellent physical and mechanical properties. However, some heterophasic olefin polymer materials when used in calendering processes have been found to be unsuitable for producing products having higher stiffness.
Thus, there is a need in the industry for heterophasic olefin polymer materials which are calenderable, and provide high stiffness.